Comment j'ai conquis la femme de ma vie
by Lucretia Toc Septnet
Summary: Argus aime Dolorès. Oui, mais entre les pitreries des jumeaux Weasley, les conseils de son chat mégalomane et ce sacré Dumbledore, arrivera-t-il à lui déclarer sa flamme ?


________

Bonjour tout le monde.

Mais qu'est-ce que son cerveau tordu a encore inventé ? Figurez-vous qu'un jour je m'ennuyais et, attrapant HP 6 sur ma table de nuit, j'ai décidé d'écrire une fic sur le premier nom de personnage que je trouvais en ouvrant le livre au hasard. Devinez sur qui je suis tombée... Rusard ! Bref, j'ai écrit cette fic il y a quelques mois (voire un an?) et ce n'est pas vraiment une oeuvre littéraire... Bonne lecture quand même, hein!

Sinon, c'est en fait plusieurs chapitres que, vu leurs longueurs, j'ai rassemblé.

______Ps.: Tout appartient à J. et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic. J'essaye juste de passer le temps XD

_______

* * *

_

**1 : « Un plan diaboliquement génial. »**

Pour la 36ème fois depuis qu'il s'était levé, Argus Rusard maudit « ces fichus gamins qui allaient finalement revenir » après 2 mois de tranquillité en tête à tête avec Miss Teigne, sa chatte.

Il n'oublierait jamais le jour où il l'avait sauvée de la noyade quand elle n'était alors qu'un chaton. Depuis, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Partageant les mêmes passions (tyranniser les élèves et les punir), ils formaient un duo de choc.

Mais aujourd'hui, entendant jurer son maître, elle fut fort surprise, lorsqu'elle vint lui frotter la jambe pour le réconforter : il lui donna un coup de pied. Blessée dans son amour-propre, la chatte fila dans un miaou de protestation.

Et donc, Rusard jura pour la 37ème fois contre « ces fichus gamins qui arrivaient même à fâcher son chat ». Décidant que cette journée était définitivement pourrie, il se rendit en bougonnant jusqu'au bureau du directeur pour négocier sa paie.

Ce fut là, qu'il **la **vit. Le pauvre Argus crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre lorsque la créature rose se tourna au ralenti vers lui.

« Hum, hum. C'est bien vous le concierge ? Monsieur Risard, Crisard…, dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

-Rusard. Madame…

-Dolorès Ombrage. Mais appelez-moi Dolorès, répondit-elle avec un petit rire aigrelet.

-Dolorès, répéta-t-il en faisant rouler ce nom sur sa langue. Un prénom de rêve pour une femme de rêve, pensa-t-il.

-Pourriez-vous suivre dans mon bureau ? J'aurais quelques questions sur la façon dont est dirigée cette … hum, hum… école. »

La première chose que vit Argus en entrant dans les appartements de la nouvelle prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal fut le rose sur les murs et… les assiettes avec les chats.

« Vous aimez les chats, demanda-t-il des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Je ne les aime pas, je les adore, répliqua-t-elle distraitement. »

Argus ne retint pas un sourire benêt. Une femme brillante qui aimait les chats… il ne manquait plus qu'elle déteste les enfants…

Il se retint de sauter de joie comme un kangourou lorsqu'il entendit la première question.

« Croyiez-vous comme moi que les châtiments corporels doivent faire leur réapparition à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire d'enfant réclamant des bonbons.

Oh oui, ils allaient bien s'entendre…

Quelques heures plus tard, en ressortant du bureau de Dolorès Ombrage, Argus Rusard mettait au point un plan diabolique. Foi de cracmol, cette femme serait sous son charme avant la fin de l'année. Le plan « Je conquis la femme de ma vie » allait faire des ravages. Et c'est sur cette pensée positive qu'il partit se réconcilier avec Miss Teigne.

* * *

**2: « La Répartition. » **

Pour la première depuis… jamais en fait, Argus Rusard était impatient d'aller voir la Répartition. Pourquoi, me direz-vous. Oh, la raison était toute simple. Aujourd'hui était un jour à marquer d'une croix sur le calendrier.

Hum, pas très précis tout ça. Mais rassurez-vous le concierge lui-même ne connaissait pas la raison exacte. Un simple pressentiment. Quelque chose allait se passer. Et puis surtout, la présence de sa douce le mettait dans un état d'allégresse qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il était un cracmol…

Même Miss Teigne ressentait un enthousiasme puisqu'elle ne cessait de miauler un petit air qui ressemblait étrangement au dernier single des Bizzar Sisters. Il avait toujours su que ce chat était plus intelligent que la moyenne, à l'image de son maître…

Il se rendit à la Grande Salle avec 20 minutes d'avance et remarqua avec étonnement que Dolorès Ombrage était déjà installée. Elle lisait une lettre et, au vu de son froncement de sourcil, le contenu ne lui plaisait guère. Argus s'avança vers elle, confiant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé une dose de Felix Felicis.

« Bonsoir, très chère, dit-il en faisant un baisemain à l'élue de son cœur.

-Bonsoir, répondit-elle sèchement.

-Votre tailleur rose sied à ravir avec votre teint, madame, murmura-t-il dans son oreille. »

La sous-secrétaire d'état le regarda d'un air dédaigneux même si un petit sourire avait fait son apparition sur ses lèvres.

« C'est cela, c'est cela, …, dit-elle en agitant la main comme pour chasser une mouche.

-Je voulais vous dire que je vous trouve…

-Dolorès, vous êtes déjà là ! Vous m'en voyez ravie… interrompit d'un ton sec le professeur McGonagall. »

La pauvre se fit fusiller par deux regards, pour deux raisons différentes. La première, celle d'Ombrage, c'est qu'elle haïssait cette femme et son air pincé. Argus, quant à lui était furieux, au paravent, il aimait bien la vieille animagus (animal oblige) mais là, il en ferait bien de la chair à pâté ! Comment osait-elle l'interrompre dans son élan lyric à sa dulcinée ? Foi de cracmol, elle allait le regretter. Et quand il vit le regard de son âme sœur, il se dit qu'ils seraient deux à lui faire payer !

Malheureusement, avant que Dolorès ne puisse répondre d'une réplique bien sentie, le corps professoral dans son entier entra dans la Grande Salle, coupant court à toute récrimination possible. Les professeurs s'installèrent à leur table et Rusard regarda d'un œil mauvais Albus Dumbledore commencer une futile conversation avec **son** amour. Il voulu s'y joindre mais, manque de chance, les infernaux élèves de cette école arrivèrent, balayant sa dernière chance de discuter avec son amour aujourd'hui.

Qu'importe, pensa-t-il, demain il réussira ! Et c'est sur cette bonne pensé qu'il rejoignit le fond de la salle caressant avec affection sa Miss Teigne qui avait fini par lui pardonner. Même si Argus était sûr de garder les cicatrices de griffures, une vraie tigresse…

* * *

**3: « La Saint-Valentin. »**

Mon amour, je ne sais comment te dire que… (barré)

Non, non et non, jura Rusard en raturant sa phrase. Voilà 2 heures qu'il écrivait sans relâche, ne trouvant jamais la bonne formule. Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 14 février. Le jour idéal pour une déclaration. Si seulement l'inspiration ne s'était pas fait la malle ! Car, à ce train-là, son ange allait lui filer sous le nez.

Depuis la première fois que je vous ai vue… (barré)

Vous êtes une perle dans cette école en perdition et je vous aime… (barré)

« Toc, toc »

Argus pesta. Qui osait le déranger alors qu'il rédigeait ? Fermement résolu à faire semblant de ne pas être là si c'était Albus Dumbledore, il regarda par le trou de serrure. Son cœur manqua un battement. L'objet de toutes ses pensées se trouvait derrière la porte. Ils n'étaient séparés que par une mince planche de bois…

« Un instant, je vous prie » dit-il en jetant dans le feu toutes les boulettes de papier qui s'amoncelaient sur son bureau.

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, il ouvrit la porte. Elle était là, une moue contrariée embellissant ses traits. Il rougit. Puis, il se décida, c'était sa chance…

« Madame, je vous ai… »

Elle l'interrompit d'un geste agacé de la main. Alors que Rusard soupirait mentalement.

« Plus tard, dit-elle, Cornélius nous attend. »

Le concierge maudit mentalement les 10 prochaines générations du ministre pour avoir osé leur donner un rendez-vous le 14 février et surtout lui, de l'avoir oublié ! En même temps, il attendait cet entretien avec impatience. Car, avec un peu de chance et de persuasion, les châtiments corporels seront de nouveau en vigueur dans le château.

Il attrapa avec mauvaise humeur sa veste et suivit la Grande Inquisitrice jusqu'à son bureau. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet, Rusard ruminant sur sa tentative ratée et Dolorès récitant silencieusement ses arguments.

« Voilà, je suppose que vous avez déjà pris de la poudre de cheminette. Après vous » dit Ombrage.

Argus, étant un cracmol et détestant tout ce qui lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas vraiment un sorcier, n'avait jamais pris ce moyen de transport mais pour ne pas paraître idiot, il acquiesça.

« Honneur aux dames, répondit-il en pensant recopier la technique de sa dulcinée.

-Je suis heureuse de voir que, de nos jours, certains n'ont pas oublié la notion de politesse… »

Elle attrapa quelque chose qui ressemblait à du sable vert fluorescent et le jeta dans la cheminée en criant : « Ministère de la Magie ». Le concierge recopia le schéma et fut entrainé dans une véritable montagne russe.

Soudainement tout s'arrêta et il fut projeté hors du conduit. Il s'étala de tout son long et, manque de chance, attrapa le bras de Dolorès Ombrage pour ne pas tomber. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Rusard se rapprocha avec la ferme intention de l'embrasser.

« Vous ne pouviez pas faire attention ? » Hurla-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

Argus reprit lentement contact avec la réalité. Ils étaient dans le corridor du Ministère et tous les gens présents se moquaient allégrement de leurs têtes. Il se releva et croisa le regard de son amour. Il baissa les yeux car ce qu'il voyait dans ceux de son homologue laissait présager une mort atroce…

Elle le coinça dans un coin où il n'y avait pas un chat (mauvais jeu de mots, pensa le concierge) et lui siffla.

« Vous m'avez ridiculisée, dit la harpie calmement. Beaucoup trop calme pour être vrai d'ailleurs.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je vous le jure et…

-Silence ! Il vous en coûtera ! »

Le pauvre homme déglutit, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. Comment pouvait-il rattraper le coup, maintenant ?

* * *

**4 : « Ne jamais faire confiance à son chat. »**

Argus Rusard arpentait les couloirs, à la recherche d'élèves à mettre en retenue. N'ayant encore trouvé aucun motif pour punir quelqu'un, il espérait avec force qu'un insupportable gamin violerait le règlement sous ses yeux.

Il tourna à gauche, en direction de la Grande Salle, lorsqu'il vit **le** crime. D'après le merveilleux, sublime, magistral décret de Dolores ; les garçons et les filles ne pouvaient s'approcher à moins de 30 cm. Or, ces deux garnements étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Mais il stoppa net dans son élan pour aller les punir et espionna le Serdaigle offrir un cadeau à la Poufsouffle.

« Oh Matt, il ne fallait pas » gloussa la jeune fille en le déballant.

Dès qu'elle vit ce qu'il contenait, elle l'embrassa.

Argus se détourna de la scène, oubliant complètement son désir de vengeance sur les enfants sorciers. Les rouages de son cerveau roulaient à plein régime. Les rares élèves qu'il rencontrait sur son chemin s'écartaient de lui en voyant la lueur qu'il avait dans les yeux. Du machiavélisme pur flottait dans ses prunelles.

Rusard de son côté ne remarquait rien, trop occupé à mettre au point la marche à suivre pour son plan. C'était d'une simplicité extrême et il était plus qu'étonné de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

1. Il allait acheter un cadeau pour Dolores.

2. Il le lui donnerait.

3. Elle lui tomberait dans les bras et l'embrasserait pour le remercier.

Il arrêta brusquement de marcher. Qu'allait-il lui acheter comme cadeau ? Il n'était pas une fille, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Soudain, une idée brillante lui vint. Miss Teigne était une femelle. Elle aurait donc bien une idée de cadeau!

Et c'est ainsi que la pauvre chatte se retrouva à faire les boutiques avec son maître. Rien de ce que lui présentait Argus ne lui plaisait. Ni le chocolat, pourtant délicieux, de chez Honeyducks, ni le parfum qui sentait très bon, et encore moins la robe rose qu'elle déchira avec ses griffes.

Désespéré, le pauvre Cracmol se dirigea vers l'animalerie avec l'espoir que quelque chose plaise à son chat si difficile. Et, oh miracle, lorsqu'il passa devant le rayon numéro 3, elle miaula son consentement.

Rusard se retrouva donc avec 2 rats : un blanc et un noir, qu'il attacha en leur faisant un joli nœud rouge. Quand cela fut fait, il se rendit d'un pas bondissant jusqu'aux appartements de l'élue de son cœur. Rien n'aurait pu le mettre de mauvaise humeur, à part peut-être le directeur qui se dirigeait d'ailleurs vers lui.

« Argus ? Pourriez-vous venir quelques minutes dans mon bureau ? »

Le concierge se retint de soupirer. Chaque fois qu'Albus lui demandait de venir « quelques minutes » dans son bureau, il en avait pour minimum deux heures. Il rangeât avec déception son cadeau et pria pour que l'entretien soit court ou alors que son supérieur s'étouffe avec ses fichus bonbons au citron. Malheureusement, son souhait ne fut jamais exhaussé.

« … Et donc je pense que cette liste de choses interdites devrait être réduite parce que … Même Merlin n'a jamais combattu en mage noir. Franchement, que font les historiens? … Ainsi, en 1910, il y a eu le grand tournoi de … non, non je ne pense pas que cela vous intéresse … »

Rusard n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite, percevant ça et là quelques brides informations. Dumbledore est vraiment gâteux, se dit-il, s'il a envie de parler il n'a qu'à le faire avec son phénix, tiens ! Le pauvre Argus cru mourir d'ennui.

Il ne dû son salut qu'à ces braves petits rats, qui, attirés par l'odeur de la tisane au citron, sautèrent dans la tasse du directeur. Se confondant en excuse, il amorça un repli stratégique vers la porte accompagné des deux fripons. Sa sortie aurait pu marcher si Dolores Ombrage n'était pas entrée à ce moment là. Ils tombèrent littéralement dans les bras l'un de l'autre (au sens propre comme au figuré).

« … madame, comment allez-vous, dit en se redressant Rusard, qui, avec galanterie, proposa son aide à Dolorès.

-Bien, bien, répondit-elle en se lissant la jupe.

-Madame Ombrage, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Renchérit Albus un (faux) sourire scotché aux lèvres.

-Un nouveau décret, répondit-elle aigrement en se détournant complètement d'Argus.

-Dolorès, j'ai quelque chose pour vous, marmonna le concierge dans une tentative futile pour ramener l'attention sur lui. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et… hurla.

« Des rats ! Au secours ! glapit-elle en sautant sur le bureau du directeur. Enlevez ça, viiiiite !

-Mais madame, ils sont pour…

-Je ne veux rien entendre, enlevez les de ma vue, et vite ! »

C'est ainsi que le –pauvre- Rusard repartit dans ses appartements. On raconte que depuis ce jour sa chatte ne reçut plus aucun rat pour son casse-croûte. Le pourquoi de l'affaire ? Les élèves n'en surent jamais la réponse…

* * *

**5 : « Les vertus secrètes du chocolat. »**

Il en avait assez. Assez de devoir surveiller ce maudit mur. Tout ça parce qu'une bande de gamins boutonneux avait décidé de fonder un club de défense non-autorisé. Cela faisait une semaine -une semaine !- qu'il passait nuit et jour à épier le moindre mouvement suspect d'une porte.

Et pourtant… rien. R.A.S. A croire qu'ils y dormaient même. En parlant de dormir, ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul. Trop vite pour qu'il puisse voir ou entendre les ricanements des jumeaux Weasley qui préparaient sûrement un mauvais coup…

Lorsqu'Argus Rusard se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit, fut une boîte en forme de cœur. Serait-ce son amour qui lui déclarait sa flamme ? Rêveur, il ouvrit la boîte. Humm, du chocolat noir, son préféré. Avec douceur, il attrapa un et se mit à sucer cette douceur promesse de bonheur.

Avec stupeur, il se rendit compte que ce chocolat n'était pas seulement un aphrodisiaque mais aussi un stimulant de courage. Le concierge se leva et c'est en chantonnant Un chaudron plein de passion de Celestina Moldubec qu'il partit pour lui aussi avouer son amour.

Il frappa et, ayant eu l'autorisation de sa dulcinée, entra dans le grand salon rose bonbon. Sa Dolorès préférée était plongée dans la rédaction de ce qui semblait être un nouveau décret. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle redressa la tête, regarda la boîte en cœur et se tourna vers le visage du concierge. Elle haussa un sourcil à la façon « Severus Rogue ».

« Donnez-moi l'objet du crime, dit-elle en tendant la main. Rusard la regarda avec incompréhension.

-…l'objet du crime ?

-Oui, la boîte, je suppose que ce sont encore ces infernaux jumeaux…

-Les Weasley ?

-Oui, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel devant la débilité de son interlocuteur. Heureusement Argus, dans tout son questionnement, ne le remarqua pas.

-Mais… Je n'étais pas venu pour eux… Je voulais savoir si vous vouliez un chocolat. »

Ombrage devint rouge -mais pas de gêne comme le croyait Argus Rusard-, elle devint rouge de colère.

« Comment osez-vous me proposer un de ces dégoûtants bonbons ! Je vous assure que mon visage se porte très bien sans boutons…

-Sans boutons… Ne me dites pas que…

-Si, répondit-elle avec un sourire mauvais, d'ailleurs vous êtes laid à en faire peur. »

Sur ce, elle fit apparaître un miroir. Le pauvre concierge retint ces larmes. Il allait pleurer, il le sentait… D'une part parce que sa douce lui avait dit qu'il était moche et d'autre part parce que son beau* visage était couvert d'horribles pustules rougeâtres.

Il s'enfuit en courant, maudissant les jumeaux Weasley. Foi d'adorateur des chats, ils allaient le payer au centuple !

* * *

**Epilogue : « Le dénouement ».**

« Madame, il y a quelque chose que je veux vous dire depuis longtemps…

-Dites, dites mon cher.

-Je… Je vous aime…

-Oh Argus, moi aussi, répondit la femme en se précipitant pour l'embrasser ».

Leurs lèvres allaient enfin se toucher. Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment pensa-t-il. Il ouvrit la bouche lorsque soudain…

BOUM

Rusard se réveilla en sursaut. Cette fois-ci, se dit-il, s'en est trop, je vais aller lui dire une bonne fois pour toute. Sans artifices, sans fioriture, la vérité toute nue (sans mauvais jeux de mots, bien entendu).

De toutes les forces de ses maigrelettes jambes, il couru jusqu'au bureau de sa douce. Il y déboula et s'est moitié parlant, moitié criant qu'il dit :

« Madame… Je vous aime ! »

Dolorès se tourna vers lui comme dans son rêve et se précipita pour l'embrasser. Après un baiser qui coupa le souffle des deux protagonistes, la créature des rêves d'Argus se tourna vers celui-ci et lui dit :

« Moi aussi …»

Avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Ce qui se passa ensuite ne regarde qu'eux.

Quelques mois plus tard, Ombrage se fit renvoyer de l'école et personne n'entendit parler d'elle. Personne ? Ce n'est pas l'avis de Miss Teigne qui, si elle pouvait parler, pourrait raconter quelques folles rencontres incognitos. Ce cher Rusard est devenu un expert en poudre et voyage par cheminette…

FIN

* * *

*nda : hum, hum comme dirait Ombrage ^^

Bref comme j'avais dit c'est pas du grand art, en plus je déteste l'épilogue mais bon. Et vous, avez-vous apprécié ?


End file.
